


Hold Onto Me

by n8sk8gr8



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Cassandra & 10k switch, M/M, Murphy actually cares, Telepathy, bit 10k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n8sk8gr8/pseuds/n8sk8gr8
Summary: I still am fascinated by Cassandra after Murphy bit her, & I love Murphy & Tommy but its so sad how it all panned out? So I switched it up, 10k is bit by Murphy.So basically the group doesn't know how Murphy biting a human will work out. Also Vasquez coming into the group only a little sooner.Placed before the Citizen Z broadcast to hunt down Murphy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Sorry it's been a while since my last update, summer school is kicking my ass tbh. Anyways! Ive been wanting to write this for months, & finally got around to editing this chapter today. Hope you all enjoy!

10k isn't quite sure how he ended up in this position; yeah he was impulsive & takes well worth it risks, but he was careful too.

He somehow ended up with a large gash in his thigh, after climbing a barbed wire fence. He had gotten much needed food for the group, & he had to climb the fence to get away from zombies who thought of him as food.

As he landed with a thud, he investigated the wound, & ripped part of his shirt sleeve to try wrapping it up. He looked around for something to use as a cane. There was no way he would be able to walk, especially with the added weight of cans in his backpack.

10k slid his pack off for a minute, & crawled to a nearby tree. He snapped off a low hanging branch, & tested if it could hold his weight. It hurt like hell, but he could walk.

He walked back to his pack, struggled to get it on his back again, & then wobbled in the direction the group was to meet up.

 

 

"Where is he? We should go look for him. Maybe he is in trouble!" He heard Doc saying, he sped up his troubled walking.

"Dont. Im here" He groaned out. As soon as he was out of the trees & near his group, he fell to his knees, then onto his side.

"10k!! What happened to you?" Doc shouted, instantly rushing to his side. He quickly found the gash, & probed at it to see how bad it was. "Oh..you've lost a lot of blood 10k....we need to stitch you up fast."

"I got food" 10k said, looking to Waren. He struggled to get his book bag off, & tried to push it to her.

"Boy I don't give a shit about food right now, what we need is you. Doc, you said he lost blood? Is it bad? Could we...I dont know, do a blood transfusion?" She said, angrily pushing the bag away & helping Doc get medical supplies in order.

"I...I honestly don't know. Kid, you know your blood type?" Doc asked, panic starting to set into his eyes.

"Uhh....red?" 10k supplied, closing his eyes. He had no idea what his blood type was, never needed to know before. He began worrying this may be where he dies...

"Fuck. Ok, huh. What about Murphy?" Doc said, looking to Murphy, who was quietly crouching near 10ks head.

"What, bite him? Give him my blood? Anything that will help. I don't know shit about blood, Doc." Murphy said, he moved the boys hair out of his eyes & looked sadly at him.

"Mhmmm, I don't... wanna die" 10k slurred out, feeling dizzy already from blood loss. The wound was deeper than he had thought, after all.

"Kid you wont die. I will make sure of it, but we need to act fast." Doc said, finishing some crude stitches on 10ks thigh. "How about Murphy bites you? You won't die, & you won't be a zombie? We know that much so far."

Addy & Cassandra arrived back just as Doc was speaking, & quickly rushed over to help any they could.

Addy chimed in, "You wont die, thats for sure. Id say you take it, 10k." She looked sadly to Cassandra, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, ok. Just do it quick." 10k said, looking to Murphy as he reached a hand up to his arm. "I don't wanna die yet. Please."

Murphy nodded, & turned 10ks head to the side. He sunk his teeth into the flesh where the kids neck & shoulder met. He quickly drew back, & spit blood into the dirt. He reached for a rag & held it over the bote mark, now bleeding.

"There we go 10k, you aren't going to die! All better right? Now you just need to let Doc work on you, make you better." Murphy said, trying to hide the tears in his eyes & the quiver in his voice.

10k would have thanked Murphy, if he hasn't passed out. Doc & Warren continued to work to clean up all of 10ks wounds, as well as the fresh bite mark.

 

  
10k woke up streatched out in the back seat of the car. The windows were open so he wouldn't get too hot, & because of this he could hear the group talking outside.

He could tell from the voices that Mack & Vasquez were back as well. The group was filling them in on what happened, why 10k was laid out in the car & why Murphy was quiet as he would ever get.

"So, he isn't dead? Did anyone think about what the bite would do to him though?" Mack questioned, obviously concerned for the youngest of the group.

"We don't know yet. We know it saved his life though, he is still breathing & had a heart beat. He is still 10k, not a zombie." Doc says. 10k could tell by his voice he was trying to stay calm, though he was also worried.

10k sat up, with some difficulty, & tried to quietly slip out of the car. He was quiet all up until he took a step away from the car, no longer able to put his weight onto it. He stumbled & cried out as he hit his knees, throwing out his arms to catch himself.

Murphy was the first to get to him, having been leaning against the back of the SUV. "Woah, take it easy. How are you feeling?" Murphy asked, pulling 10k to his feet.

"Mm fuzzy? Like...brain fog. Im me though, not a zombie." He said, looking to the group who halted in rushing to his aid as they all saw Murphy get to him first.

"Im sorry man I didn't... mean to say you were gonna be a zombie. Just...curious & cautious..." Mack said, holding up his hands, trying to show he meant to harm.

"S'ok, I get it. I'd be cautious too." 10k said, he then turned to Murphy & lowered his voice "M'sorry, can you help me over there?"

"Yeah you got it, kid" Murphy said, he really feels bad for the kid..."Hey, I'm sorry I had to bite you." He says, after a few seconds of thinking it over.

10k leans into Murphy & rolls his eyes, "Dont be. Thank you for doing it. Bites sore, but Im alive." He holds onto Murphy & stumbles his way over to where the group was sat around a fire.

Murphy helps 10k sit down on a log, & moves to step away from the group. He furrows his brow when he feels a weak tug at his elbow, & turns to see 10ks eyes on him. He feels, or senses, 10k pleading for him to stay.

As Murphy sots down, 10k clears his throat. "Uh...d'we have any water? Food?" He says quietly, the whole group had been silently pretending not to be watching him like a hawk.

"Oh, yeah. Here you go 10" Addy says, handing him a canteen of water. She then stands to get his share of food they had set aside for him.

"How are you feeling kid?" Doc asks, his eyes gentle & worried.

"I feel groggy. Like I have brain fog....dunno. Still waking up I think." 10k says, he doesn't want them worrying about him. But he does feel a little off, mentally more so than physically. "Leg's sore though. Can't walk, thanks again Murphy."

Addy smiles at him when she hands him some food, & Doc looks away as he scratches his beard.

"Huh. How about you Murphy? Do you feel "in control" of 10k? Like you can control zombies?" He says, not caring to beat around the bush.

Murphy sputters beside 10k, who furrows his brows as he looks into his can(or a fourth of) of beans.

"I haven't gave it any thought Doc, would you want me to try controlling him?" Murphy snaps, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I mean. For science sake, don't you want to try?" Doc says carefully. "No offense 10k, I'm just curious what a bite from Murphy would do to a human."

"S'ok. I get it." 10k says taking a bite of his beans. He chews & swallows before turning to Murphy, "Wanna try then?"

Murphy sighs & throws his hands up in defeat. "Ok. So what? I just order you to do something? Give me the beans."

Addy laughs from across the fire, "Murphy 10k is nice enough he would weather you mind controlled him or not. Do something he wouldn't do."

Warren & the others nod in agreement, "That's true, 10k doesn't give enough of a shit to be annoyed by your snappy demands."

Murphy sighs & things for a minute. "Fine, ok. 10k, what is your real name?" he says, turning to the kid himself.

10k freezes. His real name? He doesn't want the group to know. Not he doesn't trust him, its just...very personal for him. He narrows his eyes, & gets an idea.

He tries hard to focus on Murphy, & he tries to sent him a mental message. It takes all his focus.

Murphy gapes at him, he could have sworn he felt something....pop into his head. Like someone else's thought.... _Thomas_ is what it was....

"I uh...don't think I control him....but we can communicate...through thoughts." Murphy says, not taking his eyes off the kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy & 10k explore these new 'abilities' they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry its more slow burn set up! I'm already working on another chapter, but I wanted to get the basics down & lay out how it differs from canon. (Though I still have some other things planned for in later chapters.)

The group sat in confusion & awe, watching the two men stare each other down.

"Huh....so did he respond to the you trying to control him or what?" Doc says, breaking the silence.

"Wha-? I don't know! He just...somehow I thought it, but it wasn't like _I_ thought it. Like it was put into my head." Murphy says, scrubbing a hand down his face.

"I didn't feel like I _had to_ , I jus' did it." 10k butt in, looking at his boots.

"Ok! We eliminated that! & learned something else, that we hadn't thought of! Now you guys are like...bonded!" Doc says, laughing & clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, sure that will come in handy....supernatural connection or some shit." Warren laughs, "You better let us know if you find anything else out." She does the 'Im watching you' gesture to Murphy, & smiles at 10k. "Glad you're ok baby boy."

10k smiles back to her, & eats more of his beans. He starts wondering what this all means....does he have more 'abilities' like Murphy? Is he part zombie? Will he turn into a zombie?

He is brought out of his thoughts by Addy, who is trying to get his attention. "10k! 10! So do we get to know your name, or is that reserved for Murphy now?" She teases him.

10k turns pink, & ducks his head to hide it. "If s'ok I'd rather keep it to myself," he says looking to his boots again. "Murphy only knows because I didn't know what else to try."

Beside him, Murphy scoots closer & throws an arm around his shoulders. "Im  _honored_ 10k, dont worry though! Secret is safe with me!" He teases as well, ruffling 10ks hair.

The rest of the group laughs, & goes back to eating. They put aside the whole 10k getting a Murphy bite debacle aside, since they've seen weirder stuff in the apocalypse, & go back to their routine of goofing off before turning in for the night.

 

  
Before long Vasquez is offering to take first shift, & Warren agreeing before reminding everyone they should sleep while they can.

The group have a few tents they picked up along the way, & divide into groups to sleep. Addy, Cassandra, & Warren grab a tent for themselves, with Addy telling Mack goodnight.

Mack & Doc claim a tent, fumbling with the poles to set it up. Vasquez throws his sleeping bag in as well.

"Im sure you two want some space to test out these.....abilities....night 10, we are just a stones throw away if you need us." Vasquez says to the two men.

Murphy shrugs, & turns around to 10k. "Wow, I turn around to help & you have the tent already figured out. Good thing I bit the survivalist! Even more so impressive you did it all with that injury huh!" he jokes.

10k stiffens at the mention of the bite, but he shakes it out & stands. He accepts Murphy's help into the tent, & limps his way in.

Murphy follows after him, "Wait kid I didn't--I'm sorry if the topic is touchy. I make jokes to cope, as I'm sure you know, I really didn't mean anything by it!" Murphy rambles, talking with his hands as he fumbles for an apology. "I swear if there was another way I wouldn't have bit you, though I'm glad you're still you! I'll just, shut up now."

10k hides his giggles, & turns with a smile to Murphy. "S'ok, I got it. But yes, you are lucky you got me." He rolls out a sleeping bag, & grabs Murphy's to do the same.

Murphy lets out a sigh of relief. "So...Thomas huh? Suits you. So Thomas! Wanna try out this 'telepathy' brain thing we got going?"

10k turns quickly to Murphy, & hushes him. "Please don't say my name too loud. Its...personal. But..ok?" He says, double checking the tent is zipped shut. He crawls back to his sleeping bag, & settles down. "How....are we supposed to do this?"

Murphy chuckles as he sits down on the sleeping bag 10k had rolled out for him, "Your guess is as good as mine! Ok uh...maybe explain to me what you did the first time, & I can try to do it too. See if its a two way street & all."

"Yeah, ok." 10k says, fumbling with the little solar powered lantern he was using for light. "Well I just....focused on my name, & tried to push it out to you?"

"Huh, ok. That's interesting. Alright, let me try then." Murphy scratches at his jaw, & begins to think about the first thing that comes to mind. Which happens to be....

"Murphy, are you really thinking about pie right now?" 10k sighs, though he is smiling.

"Hey now, it was the first thing I could think of that wouldn't scar you." Murphy joked, "Pie sounds really good right now though...but hey! Two way street baby!"

"Mhm pie would be good. Anyways, any idea what else I could do? I wanna know of I can control zombies too." 10k lays on his side, still facing Murphy. He quietly thinks about what all Murphy can do, being the "savior of humanity" & all.

Murphy is also curious, but zombies will have to wait. He focuses on the kid in front of him & tries to read his thoughts....

10k looks back to Murphy with a start, when he begins talking again. "Hey! I didn't choose to be the savior of humanity! It just...fell into my lap."

"You....can read my mind?" 10k furrows his brows, & sits up again. "Wow....weird."

"Haha, guess I can! Its really hard though...just bits & pieces. I had to guess with the few syllables I got. Besides, I have to focus really hard. Wild huh? Maybe practice will help." Murphy rambles, smiling to 10k.

"That's cool, but I don't...always want you in my head. That's just.....weird." 10k said, fiddling with his fingers as he looks away.

"What, got something to hide Thomas?" Murphy laughs, & continues once 10k narrows his eyes at the man. "Hey now, I get it. I only did it to see if I could. But hey, If I ever get kidnapped this could come in handy, like Warren said."

"Pfft, dunno who'd want you" 10k jokes, laying back down on his sleeping bag with a yawn.

"Well excuse me, I am _delightful_. More like who _wouldn't_  want me." Murphy winks at the kid, for emphasis, who quickly groans & turns away from Murphy.

"M'getting tired, can we try more later?" 10k yawns again, trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah ok, get some sleep kid" Murphy says, laying down on his own side & turning off the lantern. He sends a quick 'goodnight, Thomas' across the mental link he recognized as 10k, & turns into his side.

10k receives the message, & smiles to himself. He sends back a response, 'night, Murphy'.

 

_Y_ elling, _the feeling of being hunted on your own home, & panic bloom in Thomas's thoughts. He feels small, & worried. Hiding from some shadow figure, tucked away in the closet--_

10k awakes with a start, like he usually does, & scans his surroundings. Murphy was already awake & staring at him, a hard to read look on his face.

10k rases his hands to rub sleep out of his eyes, & takes a few shaky breaths before he looks Murphy in the eyes.

"Kid are....you ok? I wasn't trying to pry but uh...I think intense emotions are communicated unknowingly." Murphy says gently, picking his words carefully trying not to upset the kid. "I know I come off as a huge asshole but....I do care."

10k nods his head a few times, & untangles himself from his sleeping bag. "I.......have to pee." He then tries to stand, though he hisses in pain & falls back.

"Hey, take it easy. Let me help ok?" Murphy pulls 10k to his feet, & helps him out of the tent. He walks them to the tree line.

"Thanks, think I got it from here; trees are close enough to hold onto" 10k says, grabbing onto you & pulling away from Murphy.

"Uh...ok? Just take it easy, shout if you need me then" Murphy says, leaning against a tree & looking the opposite direction that 10k is going.

10k has been having nightmares long before the zom-pocalypse had started, but honestly they only got worse. He stops at a tree a few feet in, close enough for safety but far enough for privacy.

He does his business, but he can't shake the nightmare easily. It was a bad one, like a flashback from back when he was very young. When they first lost his Ma his Pa was a wreck, & for a few weeks Thomas had been left into the care of one of his Pa's old friends.

The guy had started nice sure, but Thomas soon learned he was a wolf in sheep's clothes, & wasn't very nice at all.

Before he could go down the rabbit hole any further, 10k made his way back through the trees to Murphy. He grabbed onto the mans sleeve, seeming to pull him out of his own thoughts.   
  
"Woah, sneak up on me don't you." Murphy joked, though he grabbed hold of 10k & helped him back to the groups set up.

Warren was out for watch, & she smiled as the two got closer. "Morning you two, have fun with your little sleep over last night?" She teases, mostly at Murphy.

"Why yes, we did. Didn't we 10k? We talked about the crushes we have, & read each others minds!" Murphy jokes back, helping 10k onto a log nearby.

"Oh sounds fun! So, find out anything new?" Warren laughs.

"Mm....we can read each others minds?" 10k says, though it sounds more questioning. He still is trying to wrap his head around it all...

"Yeah! & its like a two way street, I can send the kid thoughts, & vise versa. Get this, intense emotions can be communicated too! Not really on purpose I don't think? Im thinking its more....its so intense it bleeds over across the link? Murphy rambles, sitting down close to 10k, who nods as Murphy speaks.

"Huh, well that's really interesting. So, do you think that you two could hold a conversation like that even?" Warren asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Maybe if we practiced?" 10k pipes up, "right now it takes a lot of focus to do it at all." He yawns slightly & fiddles with his fingers, scooting closer to Murphy beside him.

"Yeah, I think it will be easier the more we do it. But it isn't exactly easy," Murphy says, looking to 10k. "Looks like we are gonna spend a lot of time practicing huh?"

"Yeah, guess so." 10k says, he turns as he hears Doc fumbling his way out of his own tent, & making his way to the trees as well.

"Well, looks like its about time everyone is gonna be waking up." Warren says, as she stands & heads to the SUV. "I'll see what we can scrounge up for breakfast."

10k yawns again, & probes at his thigh. The bandage over the wound is spotted with dried blood, but it is starting to feel less painful.

"Y'think your bite is helping me heal?" 10k wonders aloud, looking to Murphy.

"Huh. Dunno, maybe when Doc gets back he should check it out? See if your leg is healing faster than normal?" Murphy says, turning to the kid.

 

As it turns out, Murphy's bite _was_  
making 10k heal faster.

"Damn Murphy, you must have healing saliva!" Doc exclaimed, wrapping 10ks thigh again. "It is healing fast, but you still need these bandages so it doesn't infected, got it?" Doc says to 10k.

10k nods, "Yeah, I won't take it off 'til you say I can then."

"Deal, now where is breakfast. Im starvin'" Doc says, standing up & wondering over to where Warren was handing a couple cans of food to Mack & Addy. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, Murphy is smug as always, & 10k doesn't know what a crush is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention at the beginning, but in all my 10k/Murphy fics I age the two a little differently than in canon. In this 10k is 20, & Murphy is in his mid/late 30's.

Roughly a week had passed before the group started to consider how 10k had changed from Murphy's bite.

10k had started hovering nearer to Murphy; Warren figured it was because they were bonding. Addy agreed & thought it may be heightened by the near death experience. Both were correct, thought it was more than that as well.

10k discovered zombies no longer paid mind to him. When they discovered this, Murphy had to remind 10k that this didn't make him a zombie; he was still 10k.

From then on the two men always slept near each other. If they were sleeping in tents the two shared. If they found rooms 10k would follow Murphy to a room. If the group ended up somewhere they would all stay in the same room, 10k would be sure to watch over Murphy & rest nearby.

It was an unspoken thing between the two. Murphy never told 10k to, he just seemed to almost become Murphy's shadow.

10k at first just did it without thinking; he subconsciously would keep close to Murphy & ended up bunking with him. But after a couple days he noticed the trend in his behavior, but didn't mind & continued to do so.

Not many people in their group got along so well with Murphy; he knows how to push peoples buttons. He does so for fun, he pokes at everyone for entertainment. 10k is...harder to read. So Murphy knows he can if he wanted, but he chooses not to. Because of this, they are often paired for the sake of others.

So 10k & his hovering doesn't go unnoticed, not at all, but it just seems to work so well no one bothers to change it.

However, Murphy notices a _big_ change. By the time two weeks had passed, 10k got...touchy.

Instead of just the mental warnings of "Don't" from 10k, Murphy would also get a hand pulling him back, or guiding him another way. It was all short, & no one every caught it.

At night, when the two had their own room, they would occasionally share a bed. Which wouldn't be so strange, except Murphy would wake up with the boy draped over his torso, or curled around him.

Murphy wanted to ask 10k if something was up, but he didn't exactly know how to. He didn't mind it at all really; human contact is something Murphy welcomes. So he lets it be, & doesn't comment.

By the third week, 10ks touchiness bleeds into more than the two men's one on one time.

Murphy would find 10k plastered to his side, no room between them when they sat. Or a guiding hand on his elbow or arm, bit he would let it rest there as well.

It was all normal stuff, but not _10k normal._  10k used to be alone by himself, avoided contact at all costs.

Murphy thought it was good for the kid to come out of his shell. He didn't mind it was him who seemed to as well.

Warren brought it up one day, "Murphy I need a word. Alone." she said, glaring at him.

10k took a step forward to follow, but Murphy sent him a quick "dont worry, I'll be back" & that seemed to calm him.

The two walked out of ear shot, & began speaking.

"I noticed that you & 10k have gotten very close. You care to explain?" Warren crossed her arms as she spoke.

"What? You think im ordering him to stick to me like a puppy? No, I am just as surprised" Murphy said, "He started this when I had to bite him, I don't know what exactly he has going on ok?"

Warren narrows his eyes. "If I call him over...he is gonna say the same about you not ordering him around right?"

"Yeah, Warren I'm not ordering him to. I promise" Murphy lifted his hands, & did a 'hands empty' kinda gesture to to show he had no ill intentions. "I'm honestly confused as well..."

"Mhm..ok." She motioned for 10k to come over, who had been watching the whole time. "Not saying I don't trust you, but I do wanna see what he has to say."

"Y'need me?" 10k said has he trotted up, his rifle slung over his back.

"Just wanna get to the bottom of this is all. We noticed you have been really close with Murphy. Everything ok? He isn't...ordering you to is he?" Warren stepped close to him, & lowered her voice near the end.

"Wha..? No, Warren, Murphy isn't. I just...." he trailed off, looking down & toeing at the gravel. "I don't know how to explain it. I feel a tug at my brain to be near him, & I think its because we bonded? Or something?"

"See Warren, I didn't order him to." Murphy says.

"Hush Murphy, I wanted to make sure." Warren said, turning to glare at him. She turns back to 10k & puts a hand on his shoulder, "You're....not in trouble or anything, 10k. I just noticed a little change, & I wanted to check you were ok. You do what makes you comfortable, & I can tell you Vasquez is very glad that you have Murphy on a short leash."

"Thanks Warren, but really I'm ok. I can keep Murphy in line, I don't mind." 10k smiled, especially at the loud "hey!" that came from Murphy.

"I am a delight, let me remind you. Guess who saved your life, too! Me, kid!" Murphy continued, as Warren laughed & walked off.

"Yeah Murph, thanks for that." 10k chuckled, "Sorry if me...hovering...has been uncomfortable. I can pull back if you want..."

"No kid you're fine, I dont mind the little 'personal bodyguard' & all. You do what you want, I didn't bite you to control you; I did it to save you." Murphy said, stopping & turning to the younger man.

"Ok, I get it..." 10k trailed off, "I dunno I just....feel weird around you, but even weirder when I'm not."

"Huh. Weird how?" Murphy said, obviously concerned.

"Uh....my palms are sweaty all the time now, & my heart beats really fast when I see you....I feel nervous, & like i need to protect you all the time. That kinda stuff?" 10k says, fiddling with his thumbs, looking anywhere but Murphy's face.

"Oh.....oh boy." Murphy says, trying not to laugh.

"What? Is that bad?" 10k says, worry laced in his words.

"Oh maybe. It sounds like you have _a crush_ kid." Murphy smiles, watching the horror flash on 10ks face. "You never had a crush before?"

"What?? No I...what?? I think I'm just...sick. I'm gonna go talk to Doc." With that, 10k jogged away to find Doc. He could hear Murphy laughing behind him, & ran faster when he heard it.

 

  
"You ok 10? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Doc said, dropping what he was doing to look to 10k.

"I think im sick." 10k said, face red.

"Ok....why'd you say that?" Doc says, directing 10k to sit down.

"Uh. Im sweaty, mostly my palms, around Murphy. My heart is beating really fast, & I feel nervous. I don't know what this is." 10k sighs, poking at his cheeks. "Maybe the bite messed me up a little. Or im having a delayed reaction."

"You say this is all around Murphy, right? What about when you're away from him?" Doc asks, trying to hide his smile as he sits down beside 10k.

"Uh...I feel like I have to be near him, like to protect him? I think thats because of the bite too..." 10k says, scratching at his neck sheepishly.

"Huh. Well kid, I don't think you're sick. I think you have something going on, but it ain't sick." Doc smiles, & pats 10ks knee.

"Well then what is it?" 10k asks, concerned.

"I'm thinking you have a crush, though it may be heightened because of Murphy's bite." Doc says, "You're not showing symptoms of being _si_ _ck,_  it's what happens when you have a crush."

At this 10k furrows his brows, & chews on his lip. "Really? I thought Murphy was joking....."

"Did you ask him about it?" Doc questioned.

"Yeah, he said it was a crush too....I didn't believe him. He is ways teasing me..." 10k says.

Doc laughs at this, "Oh man, maybe you should go talk this through with Murphy. Just be safe 10!"

10k blushes, & abruptly stands. "Im just...gonna...go..." he says, awkwardly sprinting away from Doc.

 

  
Murphy smiled gently when 10l sat down. "So....what was the diagnosis?" He asks, resting his chin on his fist.

"......I thought you were teasing me..." 10k says, looking away to hide his blush. "I guess it is though....dunno."

Murphy wraps an arm around 10ks shoulders & pulls him closer to his side, earning him a small squeak from the man.

"I mean I thought it was a little funny you didn't know it was obviously a crush, but hey nothing to be embarrassed about." Murphy lets his arm fall, "Besides....it isn't exactly one sided."

At this 10k whips his head to look at Murphy, who offers a small smile & a shrug. 10k smiles back & settles closer into Murphy's side.

"Ok...yeah that makes it a little less embarrassing" 10k smiles, "I'm... not some kid thought, I am naive yes, but I'm 20. I have just been...isolated all my life."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say kid..." Murphy ducks his head & plants a small, almost not there kiss to the top of 10ks head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy & Mack love to tease, & Murphy likes to see 10k blush. This slow burn relationship is now Official™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long time between updates! This one is a little shaky, I wanted to have a conflict that showed how the new abilities between the two men worked.

Murphy & 10k only grew closer after their...."confession." It was more of just a confirmation of each having feelings for each other.

Mack & Addy could tell what was going on, & they would tease them whenever they could.

"Oh, there go the love birds!" Addy piped up as she saw Murphy & 10k walking towards the creak they were close camping by.

"Use protection!" Mack hollered from beside Addy, he continued quieter "Shit, do you think Murphy can spread the vaccine through sex?"

10k blushed furiously, & picked up the speed. Murphy chuckled beside him, & reached for his arm.

"Hey kid, they're joking!" Murphy said, trying to slow down 10k. "I do wonder though....nah, it probably wouldn't be transferable through sex..." he continued, more to himself.

10k kept his brisk pace, trying to hide his face from Murphy. "Y-yeah, I know they are."

Once the two were out of sight from the group, Murphy grabbed hold of 10k & pulled him close to himself. "Hey, don't pay much mind to them, ok?"

10k squirmed against in the loose hug, "Yeah! I'm not! Just....I dunno, I'm still trying to...figure out stuff I guess."

Murphy stepped away slightly, & gently took the other mans hand into his own. "Oh yeah? What kinda stuff is going on in that head of yours?" He tugged 10k down the path to the water while they spoke.

"Like....what are we? I mean I do like you, I thought about it a lot. You said... it wasn't one sided too?"

"Well, I like you too 10k. How about.....boyfriends? Is that ok with you?" Murphy spoke slowly, testing how the other may react.

10k nodded, "I...would really like that. Yeah, boyfriends it is."

Murphy flashed a wide grin, & he leaned down to press a quick kiss to 10k's cheek.

 

  
Murphy & 10k were seated side by side; 10k was on look out duty & Murphy was nodding off, leaned against the wall beside him. 10k looked behind him as he heard some shuffling, & saw Addy poke her head out.

"Hey, ready to switch?" She said, he eyes flicked to where Murphy was lightly snoring & lowered her voice "Huh, guess I should have figured he was out here with you."

10k smiled at her, "Yeah, thanks Addy. He likes to keep close."

Addy smirked wide, "So, boyfriends right? Savior or not, I'll kick his ass if he fucks up with you."

"Alright, mama bear, I'll be sure to warn him." He then prodded at Murphy, trying to gently wake him.

Murphy mumbled a little in his sleep, & grabbed for 10ks hand. He fumbled to twine their fingers, & sighed in his sleep.

"Damn, how can he not be a light sleeper in the apocalypse?" Addy laughed.

10k rolled his eyes, "Beats me." He then used his other hand to shake Murphy's shoulder, who opened his eyes & groaned. "Hey there, come on. Time to head to bed, lets go." 10k quietly spoke to Murphy.

Murphy gripped his hand tighter, & stood with 10k. "Didn't mean to fall asleep...sorry. Lead the way kid." Murphy yawned, pressed a quick kiss to 10k's forehead.

Murphy only seemed to notice Addy when she let out an "Awww" at the kiss, who he turned to & stuck his tongue out at.

"Look who you're calling kid....lets go now. Goodnight, Addy!" 10k said, sliding under Murphy's arm to lean on each other, guiding Murphy to their designated room to sleep in.

10k led Murphy to the couch pull out couch they had claimed, & pushed him into bed. He leaned his rifle against the wall nearby, & took off his boots & outerwear.

Once finished, he turned back to Murphy, who hadn't even bothered to take his own shoes off. 10k let out a light sigh as he moved to unlacing the mans shoes, pushing them onto the floor. He heard a small 'thank you, love' above him from Murphy.

He crawled back to lay down beside Murphy, & leaned down to kiss him before he curled up beside the man.

 

  
10k awoke to the sound of someone walking around. The evening before they had found a small apartment building, & settled into the top floor. They split between 2 side by side apartments, instead of cramming the whole group into one.

Warren had taken a room in the apartment Murphy & 10k claimed, while the others moved into the other. It had been awhile since the two shared a room by themselves, so the group tacitly decided to give them some space.

10k thought the steps sounded way too heavy to be Warren, so he quietly slipped from Murphy's arms. He was sure he was being paranoid so there was no use to wake the others up.

He quietly cracked the door to their room. When he saw nothing he slipped out, tip toeing quietly to Warren's room.

He pressed his ear to the door, & was able to hear the faint snoring inside. 10k scrunched his face up in thought, & as he turned to move back to his room someone grabbed him from behind. He tried to struggle out of their grip, but he was dragged to the ground in a choke hold.

10k was struggling, his body pinned by the larger man putting his legs over 10ks own arms & legs. He thought to try sending Murphy a cry for help, since he had no way to notify Warren.

'Murphy! Help, someone is in the apartment! They have--' he had thought, before he finally passes out from lack of air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im dissatisfied with how this chapter ended honestly, & thats one of the reasons I haven't updated in a while. Sorry it seems so cliché "oh no im a helpless, save me!" because 10k is in no way helpless. But we will see that in the next chapter. ;)


End file.
